The Mind Bender
by Deviant Crew
Summary: When Luna helps Celestia by getting her a therapist for her stress, she realizes too late that Celestia, Luna, and the Mane 6 have been caught in the web of a much bigger plan that threatens to destroy the way of life in all of Equestria as they know it.


Canterlot was one of the most important locations in Equestria. One of the reasons was the castle where the almighty Princess Celestia resides.

Day in and day out, there's hardly a time for her to rest for a second. Paperwork, conference meetings, appearances at her own school during entrance exams, more paperwork, making economy decisions, giving directions to her army, and talking in debates was just scratching the surface of things she does in a single day.

Luna became so worried that she eventually recruited a doctor for help. His name was Doctor Bendy; a grey unicorn with a blue slick-back mane and short tail. Bendy was the most reliable doctor in Equestria, according to the overwhelming positive feedback that all the ponies, unicorns and Pegasus give him.

On the day he arrived, he acted like quite the gentleman, which surprised Princess Luna, no doubt. He felt… a little too nice, and it made Luna suspicious a little. Maybe it was the way that his deep voice seemed uncomfortably soothing. Maybe it was the way that he always dressed formally, whether it be in an expensive doctor's robe or in a tuxedo. No matter how he dressed, he would always wear a bowler hat and always politely take it off and put it on a hat-rack when he walked in. Maybe it was his turquoise eyes, which were so bright that they could practically glow in the dark. Maybe it was the fact that he never revealed his cutie mark and always kept it covered over clothing. Maybe it was his left ear, which had the tip of it completely torn off. (Luna nor Celestia didn't want to ask about the ear.) Then again, Luna still had some paranoia in her, so maybe she was overthinking this. After all, Celestia opened up to him easily and was willing to listen to any plan he had.

And with that, Bendy did have a plan. Celestia needed a place where she could relax, even for a short time. Bendy had mentioned that he knows some friends who might be able to do some construction on the castle to make that happen. Celestia, knowing far too well that she has been stressed for far too long, agreed to the plan.

Bendy continued his plan idea and told Celestia that if her stress became too much for her to handle, he has a special medicine that forces the brain to relax. He gave a detailed recipe for the chemical and showed Celestia that it was completely harmless. Slightly suspicious, Celestia read it over and examined every ingredient in the medicine. If anybody was going to notice any dangerous ingredients in the gas, it was going to be her, who was a master at science. But when the recipe came up clean and Celestia realized that Bendy was telling the wholesome truth, Celestia's trust in him flourished.

After construction of the room and production of the gas, Celestia was a little anxious to try out the room. Bendy created a schedule which explained what times she could relax; Mondays and Thursdays at 11:15, Tuesdays and Wednesdays at 1:00, and Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays at 12:30. Celestia agreed to this schedule, and Bendy strongly advised that she doesn't overbook to prevent any more unnecessary stress. Every day, Celestia relaxed in the room and found the complete sound of silence to be very soothing.

On a day where Celestia was completely overwhelmed with work, her break couldn't have come any faster. She actually felt antsy and anticipated her time to rest. The more times she went into the room, void of worry and noise, the more hesitant she was to leave once she got in. Once her break finally came, she told Bendy that she wanted to try the medicine. She had a feeling that simply relaxing in the room wasn't going to be enough this time. Once Celestia finally sat down, she could feel that her muscles were tense and her front hooves were shaking. She needed help to relax, and she was thankful that Bendy had a Plan B for when she was this excessively stressed.

"Are you ready, Princess?" Bendy walked over to a control panel inside the room and turned to Celestia with a reassuring smile on his face.

The Princess slowly nodded. "Yes."

Bendy flicked a few switches at the control panel, pushed a few buttons and finally pulled a lever. A small whirring sound was heard and Bendy walked out of the room before it activated. Small holes in the ceiling opened up and a blue mist started to fill the room. Celestia recalls the instructions that Bendy had told her when they were talking about the ingredients in the medicine gas…

"For the best results," Bendy explained "perform some basic breathing exercises to ensure that it moves through your body thoroughly." Bendy put his hoof to his chin as he continued to speak "If you use the medicine under massive stress, you may start to feel sleepy from the mass release of your stress."

Celestia nodded and smiled. "Yes, I am well aware that some of the ingredients in the medicine have a sleeping effect, and I will be expecting to take a short slumber if I ever decide to take this medicine." Celestia smiled more genuinely. "Because sleeping for at least a short moment can cleanse the mind, I believe that it might be healthy for me to do so."

Celestia wanted to remember more, but as she took slow inhales and exhales, it was getting harder for her to concentrate on thoughts. Her mind was starting to become blank as she blissfully exhaled. She could feel the muscles in her body loosen and Celestia slumped a little on the bed that was in the room. A wide smile came across Celestia's face as she felt her eyelids get heavy, just a she expected. The fact that the medicine was working on her was filling her with overwhelming happiness. She laid down on the bed and decided to close her eyes. It didn't take long for the world around her to fall to the darkness of the unconsciousness.

She was within a moment of her life that merely happened a year ago. Celestia, at first, believed she was in a nightmare when she saw Nightmare Moon cover the world in darkness, just like she did on that frightening day. But then she remembered Twilight Sparkle. The bravery of Twilight and her friends challenging her sister played in her head. Almost like a movie, she watched the Mane 6 successfully rescue her sister from darkness as Celestia reunites with her.

"Princess Luna." Celestia watched herself approach her sister. "It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this."

Celestia started to recite what she said next. "It is time to put the past behind us. To rule together, little sister." She knew what part was coming next, and purposely paused to wait for it…

"Sister?" The Mane 6 were shocked to hear this, indeed. It's scary how much of this day Celestia still remembers.

"Will you accept my friendship?" Celestia asked her sister.

Celestia felt like she was about to cry when she knew what was coming next. The hug from her sister, the apology from Luna, and them both crying as they reunited.

"I'm so sorry, big sister!" Luna exclaimed.

"I missed you too." Celestia remembers that she wanted to say so much more, but choked a little on her own tears.

The world around her snapped back to her eyes quickly when she felt herself being lightly shook by Bendy and her eyes slowly open once more.

"My deepest apologies for waking you, my lady, but your 30 minutes have ended."

Princess Celestia slowly stands once again and smiles to Bendy. "Thank you for waking me, and my deepest thanks for bringing me to ease. I have not slept that peacefully in years."

Bendy bows. "The pleasure is all mine, Princess."

Celestia turns to walk out of the room and says one more thing to Bendy. "That medicine works perfectly, and I look forward to using it again if I ever become that overwhelmed again. If there is anything I can do you for you, please let me know."

Bendy smiles warmly. "Well, I have been interested in doing some research in your labs…"

Celestia smiles. "Granted."

"Excellent." Bendy thought to himself.

From then on, Bendy and Celestia have made an agreement amongst each other, and through many years of this agreement, Celestia's trust grew more and more. Eventually, Celestia started to think Bendy less of a doctor and more of a friend to her. While Twilight and her friends challenged foes like Discord, Queen Chrysalis and King Sombra, Celestia would constantly work at the castle and receive therapy from Bendy, keeping her calm and collected when she needed it the most. On the inside, Celestia was just another pony with high sensitivity, but she couldn't let anyone this.

Little did she realize that she showed her vulnerability to the wrong unicorn.

Although Celestia was fooled, Luna still felt something was off. She would be too late to stop the event that came next.

On a day where Celestia needed the medicine, Bendy decided to stay and chat with Celestia instead of leaving like he usually did. Celestia was confused but didn't question it. What she did question is how Bendy was acting a little different now. There was a more serious presence to him, and it frankly made Celestia slightly nervous.

"Doctor Bendy? Is everything alright? You seem to be acting a little bizarre today." Celestia wore a concerned frown.

"I've been thinking, Princess." Bendy turns to face Celestia, and he's looking her straight in the eyes. Celestia knew this was going to be a serious conversation, and knew that the only safe spot to talk seriously like this was in her room. She understood and let him speak.

"Speak what is on your mind, Bendy."

"You have worked for years without a day to yourself, and you do so much for this kingdom. I am forever indebted to the dedication you have for your ponies, but…" Bendy frowns with the same concern that Celestia has.

Celestia shakes her head. "N-No. I must control the sun, I must continue to nurture my people, and I must represent Canterlot. I couldn't take a day off even if I wanted to."

"But do you want to? What do you want?"

"It is not of importance what I want."

Bendy walked over to the control panel in the room. He flicked the same switches, pushed the same buttons and pulled the same lever as he usually does. "Please do not be so modest. I highly suggest that you at least consider taking a day off." The room started to fill with the blue mist. I am a doctor, and I have attained some of the most admirable PHDs of our time. I can handle some of your Princess duties for just one day."

Celestia noticed that Bendy's horn started to glow. That final sentence clicked a connection in Celestia's head.

Her concerning frown started to become a scowl. "Bendy?!"

Bendy slowly approached Celestia, and the power from his horn started to glow. "Relax, my dear. You deserve a day off."

Before Celestia was completely consumed by the medicine, she still had enough energy to rip the cloak off of Bendy and reveal his cutie mark; a purple swirling spiral. Celestia knew exactly what it meant.

"Mind control?! Your cutie mark was mind control this entire time?!" Celestia tried to attack but the blue gas was making her lose the will to fight. As usual, the medicine was making her feel calm, no matter how hard she tried.

Bendy shakes his head and frowns angrily. "Hypnosis; there is a difference. I can only control ponies if they want it to happen, at least a little."

Celestia tried to stand but fell onto the bed as she fought to stay awake. Luckily Celestia knew that if she tried hard enough, she could keep herself from falling asleep. But that wouldn't solve the problem of her peaceful mind not having the will to fight Bendy.

"Face it, Princess. This is what you really want. Before your little make-up with Luna about a year ago, you had to control the sun and moon. But even now, there is so much for you to do in one day." Bendy's magic started becoming stronger, and Celestia's will to fight was almost completely depleted. "You're mortal, and you do have desires. Your deepest desire is that you want to have just one day to yourself. You like parties, you like dancing, you even like to sing. You've said so, all in your little diary you kept in your room."

Celestia wanted to hit Bendy across the face for reading her diary, but she still wants this. No matter how much she tries to resist the temptation that Bendy taunts her with, she starts to slowly succumb to his will. She can feel the control of her own body slipping. Celestia started to deeply gaze into his turquoise eyes.

"You have a life outside of being a Princess, but you never have the time for it. Free time always seems out of your grasp. The only reason you can dream peacefully is because of me; you said it yourself." Bendy proceeds to quote Celestia as she gives in to his will. "You said: 'and my deepest thanks for bringing me to ease. I have not slept that peacefully in years.' The only time you have to be satisfied with your own need for desires is in this room. So tell me Princess, is this what you want? Are you going to stay in this room and be a good girl?"

Celestia finally stopped resisting. She started taking deep inhales and deep exhales, embracing the medicine that makes her so blissful. She slowly closes her eyes. "…Yes."

Bendy's smile turned demonic. "I finally got you, Celestia." Bendy thinks about the past years that have haunted him, the thoughts of his childhood… and is overfilled with happiness when he realizes how far his plan has actually gone. Every single step of his plan went right, and he would have never expected it to go so perfectly. But he couldn't celebrate yet, this was only the start of his plan.

Bendy turns to face Celestia. "When I click my front hooves together, you will obey my every command." Bendy clicks his white front hooves together, and Celestia's eyes shoot open. Celestia's colors seems to radiate more than usual, a usual side effect to Bendy's hypnosis. Celestia sits there, waiting for instructions.

Bendy pulls out a blueprint and presents it to Celestia. "The technology in Equestria is old news, and has been old news for far too long. I say it's about time we technologically advance our future to a bigger and brighter frontier."

Celestia looks at the blueprints thoroughly. This was a moment of truth, if Celestia was truly under his control. Original Celestia would have absolutely said no, so if she says yes…

She nods. "Consider it done."

Bendy tries to contain his laughter. He's been waiting for this moment his entire life. "Before we get carried away with the projects, Princess Luna has to go. And to do that, we need those robots."


End file.
